1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved digital signal processing method and apparatus for demultiplexing and multiplexing frequency division multiplexed channels and more particularly, to a lightweight, compact, low power system which synthesizes a polyphase filter, fast Fourier transform architecture suitable for use in applications with a large number of channels.